There For You
by RubySaphireMoon
Summary: Just little drabbles. Parental RoyEd, Friendship RoyEd. Enjoy! :3
1. Fun!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Where were all these people coming from? Where was he? _Who_was he?

_Ugh... This is..Drinks..people..music..definitely a bar..._Roy thought. _I should really head home...wherever that is..._

"Colonel?" Roy turned his head. He wasn't exactly sure is he was a colonel, or in the military in the first place, but it seemed directed toward him.

"Hmm?" _A young boy? Oh! E...E...Full-something or other. _

"Holy Gates Colonel! Are you drunk?" The prodigy walked up to him and checked his eyes and glass before bringing him down from the bar stool.

"C'mon Colonel, we're going home,"

* * *

Roy woke up in his bed with his pajamas he didn't know he had hanging loosely over him. They were nice, kimono style with red and black designs. They were even silk!

_But who?_he wondered silently. He slid out of bed and found matching slippers by the floor, which was freshly transmuted. _Edward?_He walked downstairs to find his assumption correct. Apparently, Ed had fallen asleep listening to the radio, and a song was playing. Ironically, the lyrics pertained to Roy.

_So before, the bar closes, and you feel like fallin' down,_

_I'll carry, you home...Tonight..._

* * *

**_Me time!_**

**_Hello again. I admit, this was REALLY SHORT. BUT! As you continue to read, it gets longer! This was once again just a fun little parental RoyEd one-shot. Hope you enjoyed ^-^_**


	2. Fathers' Day

What was he _thinking_ taking on the Elrics? First they rebel against curfew, then Ed goes and wanders off, leaving a worried Al and a freaking-out Roy. The military dorms had managed to get blown up, and as Edward's and Alphonse's legal guardian, he had to take care of them. He thought he'd made it clear that curfew was 10:30, but Ed was well, gone.

"Colonel, I'm so sorry! He usually tells me where he's going, whether he plans to take me with or not! What if he got captured! What do we do!" Al worried. Roy sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Your brother is irresponsible, but I trust him enough to come back eventually. I mean, he wouldn't leave you behind no matter what the situation. Why don't we go back to bed and hope he turns up in the morning. If not, I'll call headquarters immediately and report a missing person," Al hesitated a moment, but then nodded tentatively and headed upstairs, Roy right behind him.

* * *

Edward was taking his time. Lucky for him, Central was large, so most shops stayed open till the early mornings. Hopefully, Al was having luck keeping the Colonel distracted. It sounded ridiculous, really. Ed, _shopping?_ Well, at least it was a once a year thing. It had been a month since he had gotten Al's body back. They were going to wait till July to return home, after all, they agreed to help clean up Central after Father's rampage. Edward and Alphonse had spent all their free time making the Colonel a special few sets of gloves, improving the array and making it usable in water. It had taken awhile to stitch the inside with an array to drain the water out if in contact with the liquid, but it was worth it. Now all Ed needed was a case to put them in and a card.

"Oomph!" Ed had bumped into someone.

"Edward? What are you doing out so late? Isn't it past your curfew?" _Ah shit! It's Hawkeye. Might as well tell her the truth._

"Well yeah, but you see tomorrow is-" Riza raised her eyebrow.

"I see. So you went to get him a present?" Ed smiled.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll probably get in trouble for being out late..." Riza made a goofy grin.

"Don't worry. I'll vouch for you if he gets mad,"

"Thank you Lt! You're a life saver!"

"No problem. Now hurry up! It's already late enough,"

"Right, I'm on my way! Thanks again!" Ed smiled and ran off towards the Card store. _Well, here we go._

* * *

Roy woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. There in front of him was none other Ed and Alphonse. They were holding out a tray, as well as a package with a card strapped to the bow.

"Wha-"

"Happy Father's day Colonel!" they both shouted. Roy blinked slowly, then started to smile.

"Thank you boys, you didn't have to-"

"Oh shut up Bastard! Just eat your food and open the damn-"

"ED! Let him take his time!" Ed sighed.

"Alright alright, Al," Roy shook his head and put the tray to the side. He snatched the box out of Ed's hand and opened the card. _Dear Colonel. Just wanted to thank you for all you've done. Hope you enjoy the gifts. Edward & Alphonse._ Roy smiled. Is this what Ed was doing last night? He opened the present to find a silver case. _Hm? What could this be?_ He flicked the latches and flipped the top up. He smiled.

"Gloves, huh?"

"Shut up Bastard! We improved the array and stitched an inner array to keep it water proof. We w-" Edward was cut off by a bear hug from Roy.

"Thank you boys. It means a lot,"

"You're welcome, dad,"

* * *

** Sorry if it's a bit too sappy for your taste. Tried to add a bit of Ed's rebelliousness, let me know how I did! Also, if you're tired of oneshots, I currently have a Parental RoyEd full story thingie. 's called The Guardian if you wanna check it out. :) Peace out!**


	3. Running Into

Ed was flustered red with anger. What had Al just said?

"AL! Get back here! You don't mean that!" but Al just laughed.

"Yes I do! I'm gonna tell Winry~!" Al singsonged.

"Then I'm going to tell Mei!" Ed shouted. Al turned pink with embarrassment.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me little brother!" Now it was reversed. Al was chasing Ed, who was running for his life...right into Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Oomph!" Ed rubbed his head. "Sorry mister, me and my brother were-" Ed froze. "Colonel?"

"Hello..oomph. Fullmetal. Would you mind getting off me?"

"Hmm? Why? I think I like you down there(1)...it makes you seem...so much..smaller.." With that, Ed was laughing. "I never thought the day would come when I would be taller! Ha! Your smaller than me now!" The Colonel smirked.

"But you still look like a shrimp," Ed turned red again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A HALF PINT BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET!" he screamed. Mustang chuckled.

"A boy I know. I think you know him all too well. He's about 4'11, has golden hair and eyes, automail, and a terrible temper. I do believe his name was Edward Elric..."

"WHY I OUGHTA-!"

"Brother!" came Al's voice. Ed craned his neck to see Al.

"Al! I finally got him!" Ed pointed to a very amused Colonel.

"Oh! I'll get the camera!" he yelled, sprinting away. The Colonel spoke.

"So now what, shrimp?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that short joke. I'm going to get a picture of my triumph, then-" but he was cut off. Because Roy was currently tickling Ed to death. Al managed to get back to see this, and started taking photos. Mustang finally stopped and helped Ed up, much to Edward's dislike.

"Bastard! You ruined it!" the Colonel laughed.

"I'm sorry. Why don't I treat you boys to some Ice-cream?" with that, Al cheered.

" I don't want anything, but Al can have some," he stated grumpily.

"That's right, your lactose intolerant. Well, I hear that they have really good Lemon Ice. Why don't you try some?" Ed hesitantly shook his head and followed the Colonel to the parlor.

* * *

They ended up out all day, talking, and surprisingly, getting along. Al ran ahead to check his cat, Mr. Snuffle-Fulffle.(2) That left the Colonel and Edward. They stopped, sitting on a bench and watching the sun set. Edward had at some point fallen asleep without Roy noticing. When he got up, he noticed Edward's condition and gently shook him.

"Hey Ed, wake up...Ed?" but Ed was out of it. He shook harder, and got the surprise of his life. Ed had latched himself onto the Colonel, and refused to let go. Sighing, he carried Edward the rest of the way home. He knocked quietly on Edward and Alphonse's door. Al opened and looked blankly at the Colonel, with an asleep Edward cuddling him.

"Oh," was all he could say. He let them in and led Roy to Edward's room.

"You can leave him on the bed. I'll change him..." Alphonse said. Roy nodded.

"Thanks. He fell asleep watching the sun set. I couldn't leave him here, so I carried him. He doesn't seem to want to let go though.." the gray eyed boy nodded and opened Ed's door. Roy brought him inside, and attempted to lay him down. It took some prying, but he eventually got Ed off, and was exiting the room when a feeble voice called,

"Goodnight dad..." When Roy returned to work that day, his office had never seen the Hero of Ishval so happy, and not even the piles of evil paperwork got his mood down. Roy took a pause and thought. _Maybe this is why Maes gushes over his kid..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**(1) This is NOT meant to be anything but teasing. Get your head out of the gutter! O.o**

**(2) I'm sorry, I HAD to name his cat that! xD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews=Love S2**


	4. Deep Blue Sea pt1

Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

It was the middle of July, and like any normal person, Roy was going to the beach off the coast of Xing. With one exception. Riza, his trigger-happy fiance, demanded the Furher take Edward. Why? Honestly, Roy could not come up with a plausible reason.

"What? Why?" he had all but screamed. Riza, of course, scowled.

"Because Al is in Risembool, planning his wedding with the very girl Ed _adores_. I doubt he wants to be there now. Besides, it's unhealthy for a young boy to be locked up all day," Roy sighed. She had a _very_ valid point.

"Why not Hughes?"

"The Lt. General?" she laughed. "Roy! He has his wife and darling daughter to take care of," Roy groaned in defeat.

"Are you coming with?"

"No, sorry Roy, but _your_ wife has paperwork to do,"

"But darling~" he purred.

"No, you pyromaniac, now go pack," she pulled out her gun. Roy gulped and ran towards the stairs.

–

"WHAT?" he called.

"Hey Ed, it's Riza," the door opened.

"Hey Lieu- I mean Gen-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, Ed," she smiled. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure I guess... Pardon the mess, I haven't finished moving in yet,"

"It's fine Edward. I needed to talk to you today," he looked up at her, Golden orbs flickering.

"Yes?"

"It's come to my attention that you don't have anything to do this summer, so I have taken the liberty of arranging something," Edward groaned.

"No offense Major General, but last time you planned something, it ended in a disaster,"

"That may be true, but it _was _Colonel Armstrongs doing, I just went along with it,"

"I dunno General, you seemed pretty into it," she narrowed her eyes.

"_Brigadier General-" _Ed rose his hands into a shrug like pose.

"Kidding! Really!"

"Uh-huh, sure~"

"Um...so what did you have planned?"

–

**READ ME!**

Hey guys. I was going to make this a 3-part type thing, but then again, power to the people, right? Tell me what you think. Do you want me to keep with the short ones, or continue this one? I've come up with a slogan, and if it **is** already out there, I honestly had no clue, don't sue me. Anyway, here- "Writers be thou for the Reviewers" hehehe... So review, tell me what to do, give me ideas, anything. I also have some bad news. A member of my family has passed away, so I will not be updating for awhile. I will, however, still respond to PM's and the like. I really just don't feel in the writing mood. This story was actually written while I was at the beach in June. Have a happy summer, and (hopefully) I'll write more soon.


	5. Deep Blue Sea pt2

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Warning**- There is a bit of Winry Bashing. Not much.

* * *

Ed sighed. He honestly would rather not go to Xing. Then again, he could always ditch the Furher and stay with Ling. As annoying as he sometimes was, he was still his best friend. He even helped with his alchemy issue. Ed shook his head and resumed packing.

"Nine o clock on Friday," she had said. Oh _goodie_! This was going to be _great._... Even his thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. He finished his packing and went over toward the phone. He might as well tell Al that he can't make it.

"Hello?" a groggy voice called.

"Al?"

"Brother!" Edward chuckled.

"Hey Al, how have you been?"

"I'm great! But it's been really tiring planning for the wedding. Did you get the invite?" he asked excitedly. Edward's face fell ashen.

"Listen Al, about that, I-"

"Hold on Ed, WINRY! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! IT TAKES NINE MONTHS TO GO INTO LABOR, NOT TWO!" Edward choked.

"S-she's pregnant?"

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful? I'll be a father, and you'll get to be an Unc-" Alphonse paused.

"Brother?"

"..."

"ED!"

"... Yeah Al. That's great. It really is. I'm happy for you," he whispered.

"Wait- Brother-" the golden haired boy hung up. He really wasn't in the mood today. The phone rang continuously, but he hadn't even so much as lifted his head to see who is was. He fell to his knees and curled into a half ball, leaning on the hard wood of the counter, head in his hands. Ed didn't cry. He couldn't. That would mean he pitied himself, and he didn't need pity from anyone. What reason did he have to be sad, anyway? Al, his little brother, his _only_ family, his _world_was getting married. He should be happy and proud, right?

* * *

Alphonse was sobbing by the phone.

"AL! ARE YOU _SURE_ IT WON'T COME NEXT MONTH?"

"..."

"Al?" Winry approached him.

"Al, are you crying?"

"I-I..." Al was in hysteria.

"Shhh...It's alright," she was rubbing his back. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"I can't do anything right anymore!" The mechanic gave him a weird look.

"He gave up _everything_ for me! His childhood, his alchemy, his _life_! What have I ever done in return? I stole away the very girl he was ready to give everything to...I..._WHERE IS THE EQUIVELENCY?_" The blonde haired girl frowned.

"He never made a move, Al. Besides, he's the one who put you in the armor, don't you think he _should_ have gave everything for you?" Alphonses body grew tense, and his eyes became fiery coal.

"Winry...Amelia...Rockbell..." he turned to face her, back arched as if to attack. "Don't you EVER disgrace my brother like that! I _chose_ to follow him! I _chose_ to do that transmutation! I _could_ have said no, and stopped both of us. Brother wasn't thinking straight, but I was. _I_ could have prevented that entire thing! Did I? No, because I wanted mom back just as much as Ed did. And you have the_ NERVE?_ You have the nerve to say everything was just _his_ fault?" Al laughed cruelly. "No, it was both of us," he stared her in the eye, venom dripping. "So don't you _EVER_ talk bad about him _AGAIN_!" Winry looked at him fearfully.

"Alphonse I-" Alphonse lept up and hugged her.

"Winry, oh my, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, are you ok?" she nodded and dragged him to bed. He was long asleep, but she wished someone would hear.

"I'm such and idiot, coming between you two like that..."

* * *

The blonde yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night, and Hawkeye was gonna be pissed if he wasn't ready in ten minutes. He sighed and quickly put on black leather pants, his usual tanktop. He decided he would look too much like a slut, but he really didn't want to wear his black jacket. So instead, he put on a beige trench coat. He brushed his teeth, and just finished when the doorbell rang.

"Shit..." he grabbed a hair tie and did his hair up in a pony-tail. He snatch his suitcase and opened the door to find a snobbish looking butler/guard?

"Major Elric, sir," he saluted. "Lieutenant Raymond, here to pick you up sir," he smiled a bit.

"Quit it with the sirs, and what's the with the smile? Is my hair messed up?" he snapped good naturedly.

"Uh... No, sir-I mean,"

"Ed is fine,"

"Ed.. Your hair is fine...I just.. It's an honor to be meeting you,"

"Eh, I'm really not that great. That bastard of a Furher has more accomplishments. How is Roy?"

"Ed, you really shouldn't talk about the Furher like that, it could get you into trouble," Ed laughed.

"That, Lieutenant, has been his nickname since the day I met him. I don't think he'll mind,"

"Uh.. Oh. Right. As for how he's been, you can ask him yourself," he opened the car door.

"Ah great. I have to ride in the same car as him too?" Roy smirked.

"Come on pipsqueak, it's not that bad. At least I don't wear that flowery perfume,"

"Ok you bastard, don't you even dare bring up that Armstrong incident. He nearly killed me!" Raymond chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. Lieutenant, if you'd please?"

"Right away sir,"

* * *

**READ ME! :)**

Hey guys. Sorry for the Winry bashing. I really don't like her much. Anyway, I will write a little more often, because the funeral is not until August, being a military funeral. Thank you all _very_ much for your support. It helps, you know? I really appreciate both the condolences and the reviews. Anyway, I just realized that instead of three, it may be four parts. Please don't kill me! I tried to have a little emotional part there for Al. I really think it wasn't terrible, but I can't say. Let me know what you think and once again, thank you.


	6. Secret

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating sooner! This IS NOT a part of Deep Blue Sea, sorry. But I will get back on that. This is just a nice break xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"HAVOC! Stay out of there! He'll burn you to a crisp!" The sharpshooter yelled frantically. He turned and looked at her, confusion clear on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Riza closed her eyes. Even she wasn't sure what was wrong, but ever since Maes died, the Colonel had been getting harder and harder to handle. He'd often been going on dates, and occasionally, they helped, but for the most part, he'd been very _very_ irritable. She had tried to go in early and seen him on his knees, head in his hands, tearing at himself. He warned her not to let anyone in and had indeed shot flames at her. She swiftly obeyed, but she didn't know how long she could take it.

"He isn't well at the moment. I fear you need to stay out, Jean." He nodded his head slightly.

"He w_ill_ be ok, right?" Hawkeye nodded.

"We can only hope..." Fuery chose that moment to chime in.

"We could ask Boss (1) to help? If there's anyone who can deal with his alchemy attacks, it's Ed!" Hawkeye sighed.

"I suppose it is worth a try." She walked briskly over to the desk and picked up the phone. It rang a few times before a soft voice reached her ears.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse? It's Lieutenant Hawkeye. May I speak to your brother? I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

"Oh yes! Right away!" The phone was muffled. "BROTHER! HAWKEYE IS ON THE PHONE!" There was prominent stomping then an angry,

"What is it?"

"Edward, we have an emergency, it's about the Colonel..." there was a sharp inhale before-

"What happened? He isn't...dead...?" Ed had taken Maes' death hard, and Roy was the last person he could trust. If anything happened to the Colonel, his journey would end.

"No, Edward. But he seems in pain, and he won't let anyone near him. I tried threatening him, but he responded with flames in my face." There was a brief pause before Ed answered.

"I'll be there in a moment." Ed hung up. Hawkeye looked at her subordinates with a sad smile.

"He's our last hope. Let's hope he can do this."

* * *

Edward arrived fairly quickly and walked forward toward the Colonel's personal office. He knocked quietly.

"Colonel? Are you alright in there?" A muffled cry. A screech.

"E-Ed...Is that you?"

"Yeah Colonel. Can I come in?" Another screech.

"N-No! Stay out!" Gears started turning in Edward's head.

"That's it, Colonel. I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" And with that, he promptly kicked the door open, and slammed it shut behind him.

It was not what he expected. The Colonel looked paler than before. His skin looked as if it were made of sand paper, and his eyes had rolled half back in his head. He was writhing and shaking on the floor while shrieking and clutching at his head.

"STAY AWAY!" he commanded. But Edward payed no heed. When had he ever?

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong! You people always try to treat me like a kid, but I had to grow up when I was _ten_." His expression softened. "It's time you followed your own advice and let people help you." Roy continued shaking, but ceased his pain-filled cries to look at the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Y-You won't...You won't tell anyone? Not even Hawkeye?" Ed's expression faded even more into one of sympathy.

"You've kept my secret. I don't see why I shouldn't keep yours." Roy nodded. Slowly, he tilted his head up at Edward and pulled his lips back to reveal...Two _large_ protruding white fangs. Edward's eyes widened.

"You're a...vampire?" Roy nodded slowly, painfully. Suddenly, Edward grew very angry.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. Roy looked shaken. The puzzle pieces finally fit together. "You haven't fed since Maes died, isn't that right?" This time, it was Roy's turn to be shocked. "That's what I thought. You damn _fool_!" Roy blinked. Was it really that obvious? Edward flopped down on the couch with a sigh and motioned Mustang over.

"Edward..."

"Don't just sit there. The office is worried about you. Hell, _I_ was worried when Hawkeye called. You can feed on me. Just...try not to kill me.." Being given permission, Roy pounced, latching onto Edwards neck, and draining his blood. He had tried a few times, to feed on his sleeping one-nighters, but it never felt right. For one, he felt guilty, not having asked permission, but they always tasted sour. Roy quickly depleted what he needed from Edward, who was looking a bit worse for wear. But he smiled at Roy, despite it. He was glad his friend wasn't suffering any longer.

"Just _ask_ Roy. I'll let you whenever you need." Roy smiled in return and placed Edward's head on the couch with the rest of his body. Edward's eyes were closing when he heard a mumbled,

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ok, I know! I am _never_ good at endings X( But I am trying lol. Anyway, as I said before, I was trying to write more for Deep Blue Sea, but this prompt kept getting into my head! See this however you want, this is your imagination, not mine. Anyway, I think this was a good one... sorta... Tell me what you think and I promise I will get back on Deep Blue Sea soon!**

**(1) I have no idea who is Boss (Ed?) Or who is Chief (Roy?) Someone help me out here? xD**


	7. Deep Blue Sea pt3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal alchemist.**

* * *

The car ride didn't seem as long with all the bickering in back. Still, Lieutenant Raymond couldn't help but feel the arguing was affectionate. No, nothing romantic, Ha! It was more like he'd seen Hughes and the Fuhrer fight before. They were merely teasing. Though he had to admit, the first time he'd seen them argue, he thought the poor Lt. General was going to get his face burnt off. But over the two years of his service, he had learned how his king reacted with his subordinates. After the coup the former Colonel ended, he had done some under-cover work in place of Jean Havoc. The Colonel was slow to trust him at first, and rightfully so with all the things happening. Eventually, he proved his loyalty and was accepted into the team, as well as a pretty girl named Sciezska. Apparently, she had worked with them before, but man was she pretty-

"Lieutenant, could you stop here a moment? I need to pick up our tickets." he nodded.

"Yes sir. Would you like me to pick them up for you?" Roy tapped his chin a moment.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." This was also a part of Roy that had garnered him so much respect. He treated all his subordinates (Which would be the entire military, mind you) with kindness and respect, yet let them know not to mess with him. Brigadier General Mahilo was stupid enough to try, and it had not ended pretty. Raymond exited the car and swiftly made his way to the ticket master.

"Hello sir, what may I do for you?" The ticketmaster was a kindly old man that reminded him of ex-Fuhrer Grumman, only taller, more lanky.

"I am here on behalf of the Fuhrer. I have orders to pick up three tickets for a private cab in Xing." Yes, in Xing, one had to be very careful. They could be very ruthless and uncaring about who they kill. Buyers could even be from Amestris.

"Ah. Yes, I have them right here." The old man walked carefully to the back vault and unlocked it, withdrawing three faded purple and green tickets. "You don't have to worry, young man. I won't tell anyone the Fuhrer went this way." Raymond nodded.

"Thank you." He slipped him a tip and strode back to the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Sir, I have the tickets."

"Psh, what's wrong with you, old bastard. Making your underlings get the tickets. Are you really so old you can't do it yourself?" Ed's voice rang through the car. Raymond stiffened, but Roy just laughed.

"He offered, remember? Or did your _small_ brain have a hard time processing such _big _information?"

"WHY YOU!" The Lieutenant sighed and continued driving the last twenty minutes to the small town called Risembool. This was where the famed Fullmetal Alchemist spent the first eleven years of his life. At the top of the hill stood two signs, one painted, Rockbell Automail, which had _tons_ of people lined up, and the other, just as full, boasted 'Elric Medical Centre'. Although they were each only one story, they covered a large amount of land, and joined at the middle.

"Stop," Edwards voice commanded. "I need to deliver something." The Lieutenant followed his orders and pulled up at the base of the small hill. The smaller alchemist clambered out and raced up the hill, heading towards the mail-box. That was when he noticed a tall figure pushing his way out of the door.

"Brother!" the figure yelled. Edward turned fearfully at the source before shoving a letter in the box and sprinting back down the hill, jumping in the car and shouting,

"Go!" Ray obeyed without question, but gave the supposed Alphonse a sad look as he drove off.

"Why didn't you say hello to your brother, Fullmetal?" his Fuhrer questioned.

"I...I don't want to talk to him at the moment. What's it to you anyway, you Bastard of a Fuhrer?" Roy frowned this time.

"It's rather unsettling to see the inseparable Elric brothers fighting."

"We're not fighting. I just don't want to talk to him at the moment is all. After all, we have to get to Xing on time, right?"

"It's about Winry, isn't it?" Edward's eyes turned rather feral.

"It is _none_ of your business, so _stay out of my life!" _Fullmetal crammed himself against the door of the car and looked steadily out. He wanted nothing to do with the Fuhrer, and that included looking at him. It was hard though. Since when had he ever cared? He was always, 'Do this, don't do that, save this city, don't blow stuff up'. _He has no right to try and intrude into my personal life._

* * *

Roy sighed. Edward always seemed to think _he_ was the bad guy. He was just trying to help! He cleared his head and addressed his underling.

"Raymond, you can park here. No need to drop us up front."

"But Sir, I'm not coming with you, unless I've been misinformed?"

"You will be coming. The Captain couldn't make it." Raymond steered to park the car.

"Right away sir." They exited the car and walked to the edge of the town where a man and five horses sat in wait. The cloaked man bowed.

"A pleasure, my king, to have you along." Roy waved with a dismissive hand.

"Please, bowing is unnecessary. Come, are the horses prepared?" The man undid his hood and lead them close to the mammals. The man was Ishvalen, but Roy only smiled at that. These were the people he had worked so hard to rebuild.

"Yes, they each have a store of food, and this fifth horse here has stores of water. Each are capable of carrying three times their weight. Raymond studied the tall draft horses. One seemed a Percheron, the others possibly Clydesdales.

"Very good. Let us go gentlemen. Ray, I will buy you some clothes out there, as you were misinformed and I assume you have no change in clothes?"

"Thank you Fuhrer sir, but I have brought money to-"

"I'll have none of that. It is my fault, so I will provide. Now up, we must go." Roy's tone left no room for argument as he swung upon the beast. The rest followed suit as they began their journey.

* * *

Although they had stopped to rest overnight, they made it to the ruins of Xerxes by noon the next day, where Edward jumped into the familiar well to cool off his automail limbs.(1) By nightfall, they had reached the Xingese border, where they bid goodbye to the returning Ishvalen. They easily found their cab and made their way to the hotel. Edward still wasn't speaking to Roy, and Raymond was starting to wonder if they'd ever make up.

* * *

"LIEUTENANT!" Roy's voice screamed. Ray was quick to attend to the Fuhrer.

"Sir! What is the matt-" he stopped short. Edwards bed was empty, and there was only but a note that said,

'Thank you, Bastard, for your hospitality. I will be staying with a friend until our return to Amestris.

Your 'dog', Fullmetal'

"Damn it Ed! You've really done it! I _will_ find you!"

* * *

"Do you really think that was a good idea Ed?" but Edward was too caught up in laughing, imagining what Mustang's face would look like.

"Ahhh! Come off it Ling! He's a right bastard, and he deserves it! He's been a dick the whole way here!" Ling smiled and shook his head.

"But what about you, Edward? You've been seeming very...down. Not as spunky as you once were. Tell me, friend. What happened?" Ed stopped.

"I don't know what you mean." Ling frowned.

"Don't try to hide it. Even your aura is off. Please Ed. You don't have to tell me now, but you should know. Every secret has a cost." Edward sighed as he contemplated whether or not to tell Ling.

"My brother Al...He is getting married to Winry...He even got her pregnant already. It's been hard, you know?" He looked at the Emperor, who smiled sympathetically. "I should be happy, I think. My little brother, whom I gave everything for, is getting married. Having a kid! But I don't. I feel...empty. I guess I deserve it. I never made a move, you know?"

"Edward. It's alright, you know. To sometimes feel sad. But think about it. Even if she was your first love, there are plenty of fish out there. Before I loved Lan-Fan, I was in love with a girl named Jade. She was a very pretty girl, and was sweet. But she rejected me, and got engaged a few weeks later. I was devastated, but I kept looking. Eventually, I realized that Lan-Fan was all I needed. She had been there through everything with me. There is someone there for you, too, even if you get in trouble looking for them." a new, and very frustrated voice chimed in.

"And you're about to be in a _lot_ of it, _Fullmetal_!" Edward turned slowly, and cautiously, for there, in the doorway, stood a _very_ pissed looking Fuhrer.

* * *

** Read me please?**

**Ohhhh! Cliff-hanger! I dunno about you, but this story actually turned out to be something I didn't expect! I was going to make it have something to do with Edward almost drowning, but then, it kinda turned towards the, ' There's more than one fish in the sea' type thing. Also, I accidentally kind of made it seem Roy/Ed ish, but it is intended as friendship, or parental. (Just so you know, Roy arrived just to hear ' get in trouble looking for them' nothing else about romance, blah blah.) Anyway, I want reviews! :D Tell me what you think! Heheh, I might finish this within a few days if I get enough reviews. As I said! "Writers Be Thou For The Reviewers"**

**(1) I'm so cruel! Remember I mentioned something about Ed's alchemy issue and Ling helping him? Hmmm next chapter, somethings are going to be reveled!**


	8. Deep Blue Sea pt4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning- Cheesy pick-up lines may not be suitable for mentally stable people. ;D**

* * *

**Previously, on There For You-Feature- Deep Blue Sea:**

_There is someone there for you, too, even if you get in trouble looking for them." a new, and very frustrated voice chimed in._

_"And you're about to be in a lot of it, Fullmetal!" Edward turned slowly, and cautiously, for there, in the doorway, stood a very pissed looking Fuhrer._

* * *

**And now, for the grand finale!**

Edward's jaw slackened a bit.

"Erm...Hello Roy..." Roy slowly advanced.

"Don't you 'Hello Roy' me. You're in trouble, mister." Roy was about eight feet away when Lan-Fan made her appearance.

"Hello, sir." She jumped to the floor in front of Roy, holding a dagger. "I'd appreciate if you didn't advance any further. Roy snarled.

"He is _my_ subordinate under _my_ jurisdiction. You have no right!"

"Actually, this has nothing to do with politics, good Fuhrer." Ling spoke up. "I am protecting him as a friend, not a citizen. Which reminds me, how did you get in?" At that, Roy looked a bit guilty, then he straightened.

"The guards recognized me as the leader of an allied country. They let me past."

"Hmm? Well, I have no intention of letting you harm Edward."

"And I have no intention of harming him. Maybe just a little over-due discipline." Ling opened his eyes to look at Roy. He then waved to Lan-Fan and closed his eyes again.

"Well, why don't you and your stealthy Lieutenant join us for dinner." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"We can sense a human's presence. Surely you knew that after the fight with the Homunculi?" Ed grunted and muttered something about old age.

They sat at the table, which was covered in every imaginable food. From cheese curds to octopus, and even cow tongue.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, your grace." Roy thanked him in utter respect and book-licking favor. Edward felt sick. Damn these politics. Edward was seated to the right of Ling, and the left of Roy. Goodie. This would be fun. The meal passed very slowly for Edward. It was all about trade between the countries and the like. Lan-Fan seemed equally bored and engaged Edward in conversation, for which he was glad.

"How has Alphonse been?" Edward smiled. He had learned quickly to get over it. Ling was right, there _were_ other fish in the sea.

"He's doing well. He will soon be a father, and is getting married in a few days." the warrior frowned.

"Won't you still be here?"

"Yeah, but the Bastard won't let me go. I tried to run-away here, but he still manages to find me." She adopted a cheery smile.

"But that's what fathers do, right?" Edward stopped and looked at the currently engaged Fuhrer. He smiled.

"Yeah. I suppose it is. He keeps me out of trouble far more often than I'd like. Sometimes I wish Hoenhiem were like that."

"The one who abandoned you?"

"Yeah. But he really isn't a bad man. I learned that over the short time before the promised day. He left to find a way to grow old. He only wanted to die with Trisha." Lan-Fan gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Grandfather Fu was furious when I had lost my right arm. But then he felt horrible. He knelt next to me and wept. It shows they care."

When dinner was over, Mustang had quite literally dragged Edward by the ear to a sectioned off room.

"You idiot! You damn well scared me!" Ed flinched.

"Why? I left you a note!" Roy seethed.

"So? How do I know someone else didn't write that? How do I know you weren't mugged along the way?!" Edward then felt horrible. He didn't know he caused that much pain. He felt a slow tear roll down his cheek. _Great_, Roy thought. _I come here trying to get to know the boy and I make him cry. Now what?_ Roy sighed.

"Ed."

"..."

"Edward, please, understand, I was just worried." He hugged the boy close. "You can come to me for anything. No matter what, I'm always _there for you_."

**WARNING! PICK UP LINES BELOW X0**

Roy, Edward, and Raymond had traveled back early and made a surprise show up at Winry and Alphonse's wedding. Two years later, Edward found a nice girl who worked at a flower shop. He used obscene pick up lines like 'I lost my phone number, can I have yours?' Or 'Are you wearing space-pants? Cause that ass is out of this world! Some-how, she fell for him. Coincidentally, her name was May.(1) Edward became a father a few years later and spoiled his four year old nephew. Roy was married to Riza four months after Alphonse's wedding. He became known as the Fuhrer of peace, and had three children. Royce Edward Mustang was their first child. What happens next is up to you, dear readers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**READ ME!**

**Hey guys. I suck with endings. I know. Rub it in why don't ya? Also, this was shorter than the other chapters, sorry X( Anyway, idk if I should keep writing drabbles or not. If so, I BEG YOU to PLEASE REVIEW and give me prompts!**

**-Writers be thou for the Reviewers!-**

**-RSM-**

**(1) I named her May, pronounced the same way as Mei (Chang). (See brother-hood) How many ways do people come up with to spell May!?**


	9. Pastel

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Edward dabbed furiously at the paper. His style of drawing was always different. He'd take the pastel and dot the paper until the picture came together.(1) People considered it weird, but it always got the job done. When Ed couldn't sleep, he'd sit up, drawing calm, alluring scenes. Other times, when he was angry, he'd draw the focus of his anger. For example. He was _furious_ at that damn Colonel. So, he was drawing flames. A raven haired man. He paused. Alphonse always loved Ed's pictures. And they were always beautiful. In fact, Alphonse had tons of portfolios filled with them. He even hung some up around the rooms. Edward smiled. Al's favorite was the one of Lieutenant Hawkeye having tea with Winry.

"Their forms and expressions are perfect!" He had exclaimed. It made Ed happy to see his brother so exited about something. Ever since he had gotten their bodies back, Edward wasn't of much use without his alchemy. Sure, he occasionally used Alkahestry, but only he and Al knew about that. Winry and Alphonse were dating, and Edward had found a beautiful librarian by the name of Nicole. She wasn't too shy, and was very knowledgeable on alchemy. He had re-enlisted in Intelligence. The bastard Fuhrer Mustang had appointed him on his personal team, to the delight of Hawkeye and the others. The former alchemist dabbed harder onto the paper now. That stupid _bastard_ had the nerve to send him on a mission to Sauqey, (2) where he was _very_ well known for his alchemy. To bad, he had to let them down and tell them of his loss of alchemy. To say the least, they didn't believe him, and kept nagging him the whole trip. Ed finished his picture within the next hour. As much as he hated to admit it, it was his best yet. He didn't want to keep it, but most certainly didn't want to get rid of it. The phone rang. He hopped of his bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Hawkeye. I was calling about tomorrow."

"What about it?" he asked. Was something going-

"It's Mustang's birthday tomorrow," -on. Of _course_ it's the Bastard's birthday. "And we were going to have a surprise party for him. I assume you're coming, right?" Ed gulped. He could hear the audible _click_! Of Hawkeye's gun in the background.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be at the bastards party. What time?" _This would be the perfect excuse to give Roy the picture._

* * *

The Brigadier General walked in slowly, his gift wrapped carefully.

"Boss! You made it!" Havoc sauntered over. "Whatcha got there?" The smoker said, inspecting the box.

"A present." Havoc frowned.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Ed snorted.

"Cause I'm not." Ed walked over toward the mound of presents and set his down in the far back. There were so many people and gifts, maybe he wouldn't notice.

* * *

The party was a success, and Roy was thrilled. He had gotten a wide variety of things, from new gloves, to an umbrella. '_Ha ha, real funny_' he had said. Just about everyone was gone, leaving Roy, Havoc, and Hawkeye.

"Hmm?" Roy had just spotted a rather small present, about a foot and a half long. "Who is this from?" Havoc and Hawkeye looked over.

"I think that's from the Boss. He wasn't too thrilled about it." Roy carefully unfolded the gift to find a silver frame. Inside, was quite possibly the most beautiful pastel he'd ever seen.

"He..made this?" in the lower corner, it was signed E3. Roy smiled. Roy was standing, hand outstretched in snapping position. All around him were beautiful shades of red and orange, yellows and whites. Flames. And every one of them, were amazing. Roy swiftly grabbed his coat and called out 'I'll be back!' before heading out the door. He had to find Ed.

* * *

He found the young man on the roof, staring at the sunset.

"T-"

"You know," Edward interrupted. "The sunset was always my favorite part of the day. Now, I'm really not so sure." Roy cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked softly. Ed sighed.

"Because, now it reminds me of my loss." Roy sat next to him.

"Your alchemy?"

"Yeah. The sun goes down. Disappears. Not that I regret what I did, no, I could never. That would mean I regret Al." he paused. "I just.. sometimes wish I could still use it. Alkahestry is a whole 'nother deal. Sure, you _can _use it to fight, but it's-"

"You can use Alkahestry?" Edward turned his head towards Roy.

"Yeah. But you tell anyone, and you die, Fuhrer or not." Mustang smiled.

"Think of it this way, Ed. Just as the sun goes down, it always rises in the morning. A new day. A different beginning." Edward smiled softly.

"Yeah...I guess.. I guess you're right."

"Edward, I'm _always_ right."

"Bastard! No you're not!"

"Am too! Besides. I just wanted to say. Thanks, you know. For the picture. I appreciate it. It...gave me a new perspective on my flames." Ed laughed.

"You're welcome, Roy. Now get your lazy ass back to the office. Hawkeye's gonna kill you for ditching out."

From the shadows, Hughes smiled. Maybe Roy could find a friend to cover for him. After all, he was on a _pretty_ long leave.

* * *

**(1) If you've ever seen Kyle XY, (AWESOME show btw) he draws like that. And the drawings are amazing. Go on Netflix or something. Watch it.**

**(2) Sauqey is actually on the Amestrian map. Look for yourself!**

**ALSO NOTE! Hughes is not alive in this. Notice how he said 'long leave'. More like eternal. RIP Hughes!**

**So? How did I do? Leave a review please! Also, this wasn't parental, as you can see xD More like friendship. And sorry I didn't give Edward a date or wife of whatever. I ship AlWin, and sometimes AlMei, but yeah. I see Al with Winry or Mei more than Edward xD**

**Drop a review! Please!**

**~Writer's Be Thou For The Reviewers~**

***~RSM**


	10. Sta, Et Ambula

**Disclaimer- Do I _really_ have to keep doing this? It's Sooooo annoying. Anyway, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Answering Reviews-If you didn't post one, feel free to skip.**

Guest- Thank you for correcting the horse mistake. I was thinking heavier horses for carrying heavy objects, people. As for the pairings. I'm not saying I don't like Cannon pairings, I do enjoy them, but I also enjoy AlWin better than EdWin. I'm not sure why. My head tells me to like it, but it just seems like they fight wayyy too much. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! :)

8Fangirl8- Yes, I updated xD I won't leave ya hanging. As for Netflix, it annoys me too. There's a site I use called dubhappy for the last season. Also, they have FMA:B on Sunday mornings at 7. And as for Ed's alchemy, I don't wan't to spoil anything for ya. :) Just watch to find out.

NOW! Onto the story. :) **WARNING- Mild blood, violence. Spoilers for Ep. 10 (brotherhood) and up.**

* * *

-Sta, Et Ambula-

Stand, and Walk

Blood. Red. Crimson. It was all he could see. It was everywhere. The liquid seeped through his hands, his body shaking. He...he had caused this? All of this...everywhere. The red-brown of dried blood. Fire blazed in buildings, screams filled the air. He couldn't feel. He was frozen in horror. _No...no more_. His mind screamed in agony. He stood, walking to a house across the street. _What...what am I doing? No...please, no more...please_. He didn't want to...no...More blood, crimson covering the floor. What had he done? The scene changed.

"Roy." Hughes looked at him. Then, in a blink, his face had become molded, decayed. "You left me to die. How could you? Now I'll never see my beautiful wife and daughter again. Why did you leave me?"

"No...no Hughes! I'm so sorry, don't leave me, come back!" he was sitting next to Hughes, blood once again covering his hands and torso. He sobbed. _Please..I...I didn't want this. I don't want this! No..._ Once again, he found himself in a different place. This time, the Elric residence. A bloody Edward lay in his hands, and a disembodied voice called over his shoulder.

"Colonel sir...help him! Please, help my brother..."

"Alphonse? Someone...Ed..." No. Stop. Stop. This..this is wrong. He should have been there sooner. He should have come to the brothers. He shouldn't have looked for Hoenhiem. _He_ should have been there for them. To be their father. To be their protector. Edward's breathing became ragged.

"Ed? No! Look at me! Keep your eyes open! Don't you dare die on me!" his screaming was growing louder.

"EDWARD!" he fell, literally, and jolted awake. His breathing was rapid, and it took him awhile to realize where he was.

"Roy?" Ed's soft voice came from the doorway. Said person was currently sobbing into his hands. Even after everything...his nightmares still came. "What's going on, you were screaming my name and-" Edward took in the sight of the trembling man. "Oh gate help me. You poor man." Ed walked over to the Colonel, placing his hands on his shoulders. He sat there, holding him. After awhile, Edward broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't see the good in it, Fullmetal." Ed scowled.

"Well _sorry_ for trying to help!" He stood and turned to go, when Roy grabbed his hand.

"Wait...I'm sorry...will you...sit with me?" the youngers eyes softened.

"Of course. However long you like." They sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

"Normally," Ed again broke the peace. "I dream about mom...the day we did that transmutation...she wasn't...she wasn't even _human_.. Al has to comfort me all the time.." Roy looked up at the quiet confession. Equivalent Exchange, right?

"It...it was...everything I've ever done wrong...Ed... I just.." Edward sat next to him, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "Ishval was...horrible. Fire..Blood, screams...everywhere. I killed _so_ many innocent people, Ed. I...Then Hughes...he...blamed me...for everything. Oh gate Edward. He was _rotted_ and decaying. He...he hates me, doesn't he? I don't deserve anyone's love. I'm-" Edward smacked him.

"Shut up. If anyone's a sinner, it's me. Don't you dare!" Roy looked into golden orbs.

"You."

"What?"

"After Hughes. It was you. You were bleeding...everywhere...Alphonse was telling me to help you. I couldn't move...you were dying in my arms. Good _God_ Edward. It's...too much...you probably hate me too...I should have been there. I should have gone straight too you two. I shouldn't have looked for Hoenhiem. I should have taken care of you...never let you do that transmutation." It was silent. "Do you hate me Ed?" the was a pause.

"You're the biggest idiot on this Earth." Mustang looked up in surprise. "I could never hate you. You're the closest thing I have to a father. And even if you _were _there, I would have done it anyway." utter silence, then, softly. "And Hughes would _never_ blame you. He was your best friend. He would have done _anything_ for you. Even at the cost of his life. That's just how he was. You couldn't have changed that either."

"I...I just feel so lost...I don't know what to do, where to go."

"You're a smart guy, Roy. Figure it out. You have people supporting you all around. You've got two strong legs, get up and use them." Edward got up, and left the room, leaving Roy to himself. _You've got two strong legs, get up and use them. _Yes, those were words Edward had once needed to hear himself. And they were words he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N OMG! I'm so proud. This is my first ending I actually feel proud of! :) Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE review! It _is_ intended parental, but i suppose you could see it as otherwise. Also, I know it's shorter than some of my others, but I'm feeling short and mushy. Like? Review!**

*~Writers be Thou for The Reviewers~*

*~RSM


End file.
